Reinette Lupin: Book One
by XxDrenchedInSinxX
Summary: Reinette is content with her family, she lives with Remus Lupin and his father, Lyall. Her last name may be Lupin but she is the only child of Sirius Black, therefore one day she will own up to that name. Until then, she must attend Hogwarts. Join Reinette in her first year, where she befriends Harry Potter and helps fight the evil that threatens their school.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first HP fanfiction. Please be gentle. Please review.

Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once: I do not own Harry Potter. I only claim Reinette.

Thank you.

* * *

**Reinette Lupin: Book One**

Chapter One: Black turns to Lupin

Remus Lupin paced up and down the length of his father's kitchen anxiously awaiting the arrival of his former headmaster. The moon shone furiously in the inky sky, illuminating the dark kitchen through the window and casting shadows along the walls. It was quiet outside, though the world wasn't done celebrating the recent fall of the Dark Lord, but Lyall Lupin's cottage was far from the happy festivities. Lyall was not home at the present moment, he was actually busy at work. His son, Remus, had moved back into his home very recently with news that he was adopting a child. The child in question is the subject that had Remus up pacing the kitchen.

Remus was young, yet his light brown hair was graying slightly, making him appear older and much more tired. The moonlight made the long scar across his face stand out against his pale skin and he was very thin. He stopped pacing a moment and rubbed his hand across his face, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He sighed before taking his wand from his robes and flicking the lights on with a turn of his wrist. Remus sat once he was out of the darkness and put his face in his hands, still waiting.

The man was grieving. Three of his best friends had been murdered and the other sent to Azkaban. Now he was left all alone, the Godfather to the murderer's young child. Left with the decision to take in the baby, Remus had quickly jumped at the opportunity. With Dumbledore supporting and aiding him, Remus adopted the child as his own. Unfortunately, his luck ended there. Harry Potter, the son of his murdered friends James and Lily, was not his godson. James and Lily had names Sirius Black as the godfather. Remus Lupin only could adopt Sirius's child and if the child was left without guardian than she would have been in an orphanage.

Outside there was a unmistakable sound of a motor rumbling deeply. Remus stood quickly and looked out the window just in time to see a familiar motorbike fall from the sky with a very large passenger. He scrambled for the door and found himself face to face with Sirius Black's huge Triumph motercycle. Just looking at the bike gave Remus a almost nauseating feeling of grief.

"Hagrid!" Remus breathed, "I expected Dumbledore."

The large rider shut the rumbling engine off and climbed off ungracefully but carefully from his mount with a grunt, "Evening, Remus. Dumbledore sent me."

"Is everything alright?" Remus asked in concern.

"Ya, It's all fine. I got her with me," Hagrid sat as she extended a bundle wrapped in blankets out to Remus. Remus didn't hesitate to hold the baby girl in his arms tightly. He looked down at the sleeping form's face, smiling at the long lashes against her pale cheeks and the dark hair up top her head.

"She's been sleeping since I left an' hasn't made a peep," Hagrid said fondly.

Remus smile shifted over to Hagrid, "Thank you for keeping her safe. I'm glad Dumbledore sent you, Hagrid."

Despite the darkness, Hagrid's blush could still be seen in the moonlight. He coughed a little in embarrassment and gave a nod.

"I would trust no other but you and the good Headmaster himself." Remus glanced at the bike behind the man and quickly averted his gaze to the child in his arms once more. Curiosity bit at him and the young man couldn't help but ask softly, "How in the world did you end up with Sirius's bike, Hagrid?"

"Young Sirius lent it ter me," Hagrid responded, still red from the praise, "said he didn't need it."

Remus could only nod at that, smiling at half-giant before him.

"With little Harry off ter live with Muggles, I sure am glad yeh can take care o' Reinette." Hagrid said sniffling and wiping his eyes a little. "I gotta go, Remus. Dumbledore's orders." The eleven foot high giant bent down low at the bundle in the thin man's arms and gave the child inside a quick kiss on her head. Hagrid then climbed back onto the large bike and flew off with a roar, high into the dark sky and into the clouds.

Remus took the child inside and continued to hold her well into the daylight. The weight of the new responsibility was slumped onto his shoulders and the few tears that fell with the grief of his friends death was enough to make the man tremble. But he steeled himself. He had to be strong for his little girl. Yet, when dawn broke and those large eyes opened and the familiar grey met green, Remus choked back a sob.

Reinette, oblivious to the hurt, gave a toothless grin and babbled at the familiar face of her new father. She reached her little hands out and yanked at the thin locks of hair framing Lupin's face.

"Good morning, Miss Lupin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Reinette Lupin: Book One**

Chapter Two: Sticky Parchment

* * *

Under a well loved quilt Reinette Lupin was curled into a ball sleeping, the only thing visible was a mop a black curls knotted together. Outside her window the sun was rising over the country side and the birds were chirping softly, it was going to be a very lovely day.

A alarm clock on the stand next to the girl's bed went off shrilly. The girl thrust her arm out immediately and smacked the clock to the floor, groaning out and mumbling nonsense all the while. With much protest she threw her quilt to the side and got up, as she walked out her bedroom door she grabbed her robe and threw it on. She blinked blearily at the light then made her way to the bathroom still half asleep.

Once she was nice and clean, Reinette put on comfortable clothes and tugged her long curls into a bun. She made her way down the stairs and breathed deeply at the scent of bacon coming from the kitchen. She peered around the door frame to see her adopted father at the stove.

"Good morning Reinette," Remus said without turning.

Not surprised she had been caught, Reinette padded in and deposited herself ungracefully into a kitchen chair. "You would think you had super hearing, acting like that," she muttered.

"No," Remus dismissed, "You're just not as quiet as you believe yourself to be." He put a plate full of pancakes down on the table next to the container of syrup. Remus then turned back to the sizzling bacon.

"Sure, sure." Reinette said as she poked her fork in the first two cakes. "Where's Grandpa at? He's usually up earlier than me."

"He already left for work, had to go in early," He dropped bacon down onto her plate and onto his own and sat down beside his adopted daughter.

"And before the post arrived," Reinette commented with a giggle, "he must have been ruffled."

"He was," Remus chuckled too. "He told me not to get used to having the paper all to myself and left with his head high."

"Can't say I'm surprised. He'll just pick one up as he goes into the ministry."

Moments later a brown owl swooped down through the window and plotted a letter down onto Reinette's dish and landed on Lyall Lupin's empty chair top.

"Romulus!" exclaimed Reinette. She peeled the letter off of her breakfast with a disgusted sigh. "The bird hates me."

"Yes," laughed Remus, petting the blasted creature before taking The Daily Profit from Romulus' beak. The bird promptly flew off after that.

Reinette looked at the heavy yellow envelope with interest, it had a purple seal of wax that bore a letter _H _in a coat of arms. On the other side of the parchment was her address in emerald green ink. It was what she's been waiting for.

Her eyes widened in surprise, "Remmy! It's my Hogwarts letter!" She carefully opened the letter and read aloud:

"Dear Miss Lupin, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July."

Remus gave her a knowing smile as Reniette looked over the supply list, picking up the sticky envelope he asked, "You're going to keep this aren't you?"

"Forever," She replied. He took the letter she held out to him in exchange of the envelope and gazed at the purple wax intently, as if memorizing it. Remus read through the supplies. "D'you think I'll be in Gryffindor like you? Or maybe Hufflepuff? I dunno, I could be smart enough to be Ravenclaw... I bet Grandpa thinks I'll be Ravenclaw. When can we go to London? I can't wait! Oh, there's so many books! Hey-"

"Reinette, you're babbling." Remus pointed out.

She calmed at once and smiled foolishly. "I can't help it."

"We'll get your things tomorrow," Remus ruffled her hair and continued his meal. "If you can make it til then, that is."

"Oh! This is going to be amazing!" Reinette was so happy that she even went to the window and yelled a thank you out to the hated Romulus. The girl practically flew about the house all day in anticipation.

* * *

A/N: I know this is short but the third chapter will be longer. Thanks! Please review!


End file.
